Questions about my past?
by TheblackKat1
Summary: A mysterious girl is found in America's house with no memerys of who she is or how she got there. A horrible fate threatens the nations and the world. Can the girl and her unknown past be the key to their salvation. Both human and nation names are used.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. So here's the first chapter (more like a prologe). I actually have very little idea where this is going, so i'm rated it M just in case I decide to go sadistic later on. **

**I don't own Hetalia **

**Questions about My Past?**

**Name?**

Everything was so dark. But then again that was all she knew. All she could remember.

Then through the darkness there came a noise. A voice could be heard through the dark that engulfed her mind. It was barely audible at first but steadily grew stronger.

"Hey! Wake up. Are you okay? Hey!"

She slowly opened her heavy eyelids as she felt a hand softly shake her shoulder. Everything was so bright and blurry that at first she snapped her eyes shut again. Her eyes flittered open a second time only to be blinded by sunlight reflecting off of soft golden hair.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up."

She stared into the pair of deep sapphires hidden behind wire rimed glasses as they stared back into her bright emeralds. The blue eyes shone with concern above a pair of thin lips that were slanted in a slight smile full of worry.

Her eyes noticed the man before her was wearing a brown jacket with fur on the collar, a star on the left breast pocket, and a small white airplane on the left sleeve, over a tan coat (that looked like the ones explorers wear) with matching pants and black shoes all above a white button down undershirt with a green necktie neatly tucked behind the coat, before her eyes took in the room she had not-to-long ago was sleeping in.

The room was a typical living room. A large flat screen was mounted on one wall. The opposite wall was covered in pictures. A third wall was taken up by a wide window with a seat covered in big fluffy pillows in front of it. Two arm chairs a love seat and a couch all faced the TV each had a table placed at each side. In the middle of the circle made by the furniture was a coffee table. Behind the couch where the fourth wall should have been was a large opening leading to a hallway. She was lying on the couch, striped in red white and blue. The man was kneeling down next to her.

"Where am I?" Was all she could say when she looked back at the man.

He sighed when she finally spoke. "You're in my living room."He simply stated.

"And who are you?" she asked in a huff.

"Jones. Alfred Jones. What's your name?" The man-Alfred-said holding out his hand to her.

"My name?" She burrowed her brows in deep concentration. Then she screamed as a skull cracking pain engulfed her head. Then it was back to the darkness.

**A/N: Like I said, i'm just going with the flow of the story. If you have any ideas, I'll be glade to hear them. I would also like to hear what you think about the story so far and any tips on how to improve my writing. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Reveiw please!**


	2. Kat?

**A/N: I finally finished the chapter, thankfuly. Now I have more of an idea were I'm going but I would still like your input. Furthermore There will be pairings, though I don't know how indept I'm going with the relationships, but they will be there. So far the pairings will be England and America, Russia and Lithuania, Germany and Italy, Canada and Prussia, and Austria and Switzerland. Now to the (official) first chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia, but I can still dream.**

**Kat?**

"Hey is she alright?" That voice penetrated the darkness that surrounded her once more.

"Yes, she's just fine. The question is who is she and what is she doing here?" A new voice joined the first. She could detect a strong British accent.

She slowly opened her eyes to see dark shadows dance across the ceiling signaling the start of evening. This time Alfred wasn't kneeling beside her, but was instead standing in the large opening of the fourth wall. He was talking to a shorter blond with dark green eyes under abnormally large eyebrows. His outfit looked a lot like Alfred's, except he wasn't wearing a jacket, his pants and coat were green not tan, he was wearing boots, and his tie was black not green.

"Oh! You're awake." The smaller man exclaimed when he noticed her watching them.

Alfred turned toward her and smiled brightly."Hey! You're up!" He walked over and sat next to her while his companion sat in one of the chairs."So, how's your head doing?"

"Fine, thank you." She was surprised by how horse her voice was.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. Might I ask you who are?" Came the British accent.

"I was going to ask if you might know that." She stated flatly. The pain in her head was back, but was thankfully a lot less painful.

"You okay?" Arthur's eyes were full of concern as he watched her grip her head in pain.

"Yeah." She looked at the two men on either side of her."Please, can either of you tell me who I am? I can't remember." Her voice cracked and her eyes stung.

Strong arms enveloped her as Alfred held her close."Sssshh. Hey, don't cry. Me 'n' Arti 'll help ya out." He gently reassured her as he stroked her arm.

She was still crying as the doorbell rang, making Arthur the only one able to go to the door. He returned with a fairly good size box that he carried in both hands. Placing the box in front of Alfred, he turned toward her, who was silently sniffling now.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" He frowned at her nod. Then both turned to face Alfred when he gave a surprised gasp.

Grinning as he turned to her, he held out a letter to her."Now, at least we know your name, Kat." Grabbing the letter from his outstretched hand, she desperately began to read from the paper.

_Dear Kat,_

_I understand you are confused right now, but don't worry the amnesia will wear off in due time. In the meanwhile, I believe it may be in your best interest to have these by your side before the__** Thing **__approaches. You'll be fine, you always were a natural._

_Don't be mad. We only placed you with the Nations for the sake of the world. Look on the bright side; at least you'll be there already when the threat arrives._

_Please forgive me,_

_Sai_

_Kat!_ Her name was Kat. Knowing this made her heart fill with warmth. At least the letter helped answer one of her questions, even if it gave her more. The most important of these inquiries being:_ What was the threat? And who was Sai?_

She turned back to the box. Alfred had pulled out a metal rod about a foot long, while Arthur held a pair of blades that were each two feet long with ten inch handles. Still inside the box was a holster for the blades that were meant to strap them to her back, and a small three inch dagger still in the holster for her ankle.

Picking up the dagger, she quickly strapped it under the hem of her left pant leg, and then removed the dagger from its confines. The blade shined with an unearthly light. Both sides were sharp enough to rip through steel. She held the blade so that the point would face behind her. The grip feeling comfortable, she quickly swiped the air in front of her before turning the dagger for a couple of jabs.

Putting the dagger back in its place, she grabbed the other holster positioning it on her back and fastening the buckle on her chest. Arthur complied when she asked for the small swords he still had. He and Alfred watched in fascination as she twirled them in her hands before sheathing them behind her.

Alfred was all ready holding the rod out for her when she turned for it. Holding it up to her eyes, it didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. Tilting the rod diagonally in front of her, she let her thumb press against the small button that was almost invisible on the small length of metal. The other two in the room gasped and stared in awe as see slowly began to twirl the rod around her in graceful swings before moving her hands faster. Stopping abruptly, the rod was now behind her still tilted at an angle.

Pressing the button again, she brought the now small again rod back to her face. She liked the feel of this little weapon on her hands more than any of the blades. Holding the small piece of metal was a comfort to her. It was effective without being too dangerous.

"How is it that you knew what to do with those?" The Brit finally spoke, breaking the silence that had descended on the room.

Looking to her companions, she could only shrug. "Don't know. This just felt…..right."

Alfred shook his head, still dazed by all that just happened. "Okay, now we really need to know who you are."

"Sorry, but I still don't remember anything. But I believe you two should tell me the truth." They both looked at her in confusion toward her statement. "You're both Nations, right?" She pointed to Alfred. "You're America. And you're England." She finished, pointing to Arthur.

Two sets of eyes widen in unison at the statement. Arthur was the first to regain his composure, ivory eyes narrowing slightly and wearily as he stared at her. "What makes you think that?"

She lifted the letter to show him its contents. "The note said I was left with the Nations. Considering this is Alfred's house that means he's a Nation. And you, Arthur, have the same light around you as Alfred. That is why I think that."

"So how did you know what country we represent? And what do you mean there's a light around us?" Alfred asked, jumping into the fray again.

She smiled at him softly. "You have an American accent and he has a British one. As for you other question, I'm talking about the light the two of you are surrounded in. The light of your nation's colors." And the confused expressions returned. "Okay, so you can't see them."

Arthur, again, was the first to break the silence. "Well it looks like we'll just have to wait for your memories to return. Until then, you'll need a place to stay don't you?" The Englishman turned from her to face his fellow country. "Since she was left in your house, it would probably be best to leave in your care."

Alfred nodded as he turned to the hallway, noting the darkened window. "You should stay the night as well. It's gotten pretty late. Both of you follow me to the guest rooms." He yelled over his shoulder as he turned down the hall.

The others quickly followed him to the end of the hall and up a flight of stairs. They came to another hall with doors on both side and ending with a door. Alfred led the two to adjacent rooms just before the last. Arthur took the one on the left, while Alfred opened the door on the right for Kat. "You can stay here. There's a bathroom in there so you can wash up. I'll bring you something to change into, although it'll be big on you. If you need anything I'll be at in the room at the end of the hall. We can eat dinner in a few. Well, I'll leave you to it." And with that, he turned and went down the stairs leaving her to check out the room.

The room was extremely plain. The bed was stationed in the middle of one wall, with a door across from it. Next to the door was a small wardrobe. A table sat next to the bed with a lamp on it. The walls were white. Other then that, the room was bare. She walked to the other door, opening it to reveal the bathroom. Inside the middle of the bathroom was a big porcelain tub with clawed feet. There was a sink and toilet on a wall by the door with a mirror above the sink.

The figure looking back at her in the mirror was an astonishing sit. She stared at green eyes so bright they looked like they were glowing. Her skin was as white as snow. Her hair was as black as the night's sky with one streak of the deepest red on the right side of her pale face. It reached to the middle of her back and waved ever so slightly.

Looking down at her outfit, she saw that it was fitted to hug her in all the right places without being uncomfortable to move in. Her clothes were all black with the only exception being the white words on the shirt that clearly stated _Alabama Girl _across her chest.

A knock brought her back to the bedroom as Alfred came in with an armful of cloths. Placing his load at the end of the bed he turned back to her. "I brought the clothes. Dinner will be done in a few. You can take a shower while you wait if you want."

She nodded as he left. Looking at the clothes, she saw they were all black. Even the towel. Deciding they would work, she grabbed them and went to take her shower.

As she was finishing she could smell what she could only guess was dinner coming through the slightly open door. Her stomach growled in response to the meal. That was all she needed to know before she began to head toward the smell.

When she reached the kitchen, Alfred and Arthur were already sitting at the table enjoying hamburgers. A plate was placed in front of her as she sat herself at the table. She immediately gulped down the juicy hunk of meat, veggies, and bun, and started on another. She ate six burgers, leaving both companions astonished and Alfred's pride a little hurt because it was twice as many as the American nation.

After dinner, Kat went straight back to her room. Despite sleeping for hours on end, she was extremely tired. She slipped back into the wonderful darkness before her head even hit the pillow.

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAnnnnnd done! This chapter is so horrible. I really didn't feel the flow in this one, but then again I've never made it past the begining of a story before, so YAY! for me. This chapter would have been up sooner, but I had an extreme case of writers block (FYI: That's going to happen alot. SORRY!) and then school started. So the chapters may take me awhile to complete, but I'll do my best to get them done quickly. Again I'm up for any an all opinions you guys may have, so don't be afraid to tell me how you feel.**

**Here is were I'm going to respond to any reviews, so here it goes.**

_**RikaFurude13**_**: LOVE YOU 2 TAY-TAY! And thanks for your incouragement. You know you've always been better at the whole grammer thing then me. Maybe you can help me look over each chapter to make it better. KEEP READING! And I'll see at school. LOVE YOU, again.**

_**Guest**_**(Only because you didn't sign in)****: I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and your review.**

**Reviews really do make me feel happy that I actually did this.**

**I'm also going to keep track of the word coun, which last capter was a little over 500 and this one is four times the amount, plus more.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Dream or Reality?

**A/N: This chapter is up sooner than a expected. The is the first one with a change in POV. That may happen a few times, but not much. Without further adu.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Dream or Reality?**

_**Prussia's POV**_

He stumbled as he walked back to the hotel. He had no idea how far he had gone. He didn't know if he had taken three steps or thirty. He was far to smashed to care.

Prussia (Gilbert to those close to him) had just spent the last five hours of his live drinking with his two buddies, Spain and France (Antonio and Francis, respectively) before being kick out of the bar. Being in a different hotel than his friends, He was currently trudging through the maze that was New York. His hotel was in a quieter part of the giant town because that was how his brother, Ludwig wanted it. And all he wanted right now was to get to his room and cuddle with his favorite little chick, Gilbird.

As he continued down the moonlit street, a mass of jet black hair framing pale skin and glowing emeralds stopped him in his tracks. Anyone who knew him would know he was in shock at the sight. First, he never noticed people when he was this hammered. Second, the face was extremely familiar to him.

Wait, but that was impossible. The only person he knew by that face had died long ago. He could still remember holding her in his arms as the life ran out of her. Now here before him was a girl who could be her twin.

He rubbed at his eyes hopping it was a delusion brought on by the alcohol running through his system. But, no, she was still standing in front of him, now with a sword in her right hand. She was turning toward him, eyes widening as they looked his way.

Then, hesitant at first, but with a growing speed, she was running at him. Her eyes tinted with a dangerous gleam. Sword rising ever so slightly. Then she was upon him, the moonlight shinning off of the metal blade.

All Prussia did was close his eyes and waited for the sharp pierce of the blade. After all, it was his fault that she died, it would only be right for him to die by her hand.

But the pain of the sword plunging into him, never came.

Slowly he opened one eye, then the other. There she was, face to face to him. They were so close, their noses were almost touching. He could see every detail of her eyes as he looked straight at them. But they were focused on a spot behind him.

That's when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of someone choking on their own blood. Almost as if he was in slow motion, he turned to see who was behind him. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

The first thing he noticed was that the creature was completely black. Then he saw it was shaped like a person. But its hands and feet were elongated with claws at the end. It had big black bat wings on its back. This all created a shocking sight, but the way it was standing had a chill running down Prussia's back.

It was leaning on the balls of its feet as if it was running. Its arms were raised as if to embrace him. And it wings were tense, ready for flight. The creature was going after him.

Just as he realized this, the thing began to disintegrate right before his eyes. Started on its outer edges working towards its center. It continued until all that was left was empty air and the sword still in the girl's grasp.

As she lowered her sword, she finally looked at Prussia. "Go, now. Grap something to defend yourself with." And with that, she left. Walked away without a second glance.

A speeding car with rock music playing drove pass, scaring the Prussian. He broke out in a dead run. Not stopping until he was safely in his hotel room, with his back against the beds headboard, Gilbird on his head, and his Patt sword held firmly in his grasp.

That is how Germany found him the next morning, bleary eyed and mumbling about ghosts and monsters.

_**Kat's POV **_

Kat shot up in bed, sweating and gasping for breath. It took her a moment to realize where she was. At the same time she noticed she was holding one of her swords in her right hand.

_Did she grap it during her sleep?_ Then she saw the red stains on the blade. _Almost as if…_

_No._ She thought, shaking her head. _That was all a dream, wasn't it?_

**A/N: This chapter was kinda short. Hehe, sorry about that. I wrote this entire chapter inthe middle of class, if that helps.**

**And now the reviews:**

_**RikaFurude13:**_** Thanks for editing Tay! I'm glade you enjoyed it. Hopefully I can get the next one up quicker. Keep reading! Love u more.**

**This chapter is just over 750 words. TOO SHORT! I'll try to write longer chapters. **

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	4. Everyone?

**A/N:I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!(and school) Warning: Chapter is short and horrible! AGAIN!**

**I don't own Hetalia (Going to stop putting this up here, you should know if you've read this far)**

**Everyone?**

Two set of eyes were trained solely on her, one green and the other blue. They weren't saying anything, or even moving. They just stared.

Why were they staring? Simply put, Kat was quickly making it through Arthur's burnt morning scones with no signs of stopping. As soon as one was done she already had another to replace it. This stunned the two nations.

For the past week that she (and Arthur) had been staying at Alfred's, never once had she touch anything made by the Brit. Now, here she was shoveling his food like it was a glorious pot roast dinner. It confused, frightened, and intrigued the two.

"You alright, Kat?" She turned to the American amide her destruction of the rock hard blocks and tilted her head at him. Then she looked around herself. When her eyes fell upon the scone in her hand, she dropped it to clutch her stomach, suddenly feeling the worse for wear. _Why was she eating such toxins?_

"Yeah. Just feel a little funny today, that's all." Came her response.

"Ya must be nervous about the meeting today. Must be overwhelming to be meeting the entire world on such short notice." Alfred said, placing eggs and sausage on a plate in front of her.

"Yeah…" She replied unenthusiastically. Although she was a bit apprehensive about meeting the other nations, she was more worried about the strange dream from the previous night.

It was the first dream that she had since waking in Alfred's living room, but it seemed all to real to have been a dream. The man in her dream was very familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why. Then there was that strange creature. All black and deformed, a true nightmare, but she wasn't afraid of it. If you add on to the fact that she had awoken back in bed with a bloody sword and no cuts or scratches to be found, one would come to a puzzling conclusion, at least she did.

By the time they had all packed and left to head to the meeting, Kat had found herself truly frustrated at the dream. But the building in which the conference would be held in, looming over her, had her all but forgetting it. She had more pressing matters to deal with.

They made it easily pass the guards, even with Kat's multitude of weaponry out in plain sight, and were almost to the meeting room when a loud and obnoxious voice reached them.

"I'm serious, West! It was a huge monster! I swear it was real!" Came a -_Prussian?_ - accent.

There was a deep growl before West answered in a German accent. "Bruder, there are no such things as monsters, or ghosts."

The three finally entered the room each supporting a face of confusion, anger, and _worry? _There before them was a disheveled, silver haired, red eyed albino, with a yellow chick on top of his silver locks and some sort of blade in his hand. The small sword was pointed at the ground by the feet of a big, buff, blond haired, blue eyed German who looked quite frustrated at his shorter companion.

"God sakes, Prussia. Why the bloody hell do you have a weapon out?" Yelled an irritated Arthur.

The two men and the others gathered around a table, watching, turned to the three new arrivals. Prussia's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Kat. She stared back, looking confused, then….

She was under a tree with a small silverette who promised her he'll become strong and protect her. There they were saving a small chick that had fallen from its nest. She held him as he cried for his little brother.

Then she was being held by him as he cried, pleaded, begged for her not to leave him. Bodies strewn around them. Blood poured from her chest, soaking both their shirts.

And now here they both are, in a conference room, tears in their eyes, staring at each other.

"Katarina?" He whispered, taking a step toward her.

"Gilbert…" She responded, mirroring him.

Then they were each sobbing in each other's arms. Greetings, im-sorries, and I-missed-you's tumbling from their lips as everyone else stared at the two in shock.

After awhile the cries turned to soft sniffling, but still they held onto each other, each hoping this was not a dream.

A small cough brought the two back to reality as they turned, arm in arm, to address the rest of the room, many of whom still looked quite puzzled by what had just happened.

"Ve…Did Prussia just…Cry?" Questioned a confused, auburn haired Italian, whose eyes were closed.

The German shook his head in disbelieve. "Bruder, who is this?" He gestured to Kat, who clasped Gilbert's hand with her own.

Taking a step forward Kat turned to their audience. "Right now you all have a meeting to attend. Am I not right, Germany? We will answer your questions after the meeting. Besides I have a few inquiries of my own. Does anyone disagree?"

As the others returned to the table, Kat faced Gilbert, who was holding his sides in laughter. "You haven't changed a bit, have you, Rina?"

Smiling at her old friend, she replied "I've changed as much as you, Bert."

The two quickly joined with the others, sandwiching themselves between a red-faced German and a confused American. And there they sat as the meeting went straight into chaos, their little reunion forgotten.

**A/N:Tired, drained, and my inspiration has me starting other stories. FORGIVE ME! The other stories are probably never going up unless I complete them then submit them, maybe.**

**And now the reviews:**

**Clonegirl66: Thanks for reading. Hope you continue.**

**Word count: 915**

**Please Review!**


	5. Answers?

**A/N:**** WOOOHOOO! I'm done with the next chapter. Rambles at the end. ENJOY! (hopefully)**

Answers?

"SHUT UP!" Katarina flinched from the booming voice in her ear. The German beside her had finally snapped and released all of his anger in one swift bellow.

The room rang with his echoing voice as each and every nation froze in their spot. Some were still in their seats, others were standing, with fist raised and teeth bared, or they lay where they had been knocked flat on their backs by an angry Britt. To Kat it had all been an amazing sight.

She just couldn't help but smile at each nation's behavior, throughout the meeting. Whether it be the happy, little Italian's cries of 'PASTA!', or the cute Finnish man's attempts to get a big Swedish man to stop revering to him as his wife. But what got Kat the most was how both Alfred and Arthur bickered and fought, or how Gilbert would aggravate his brother to see the veins in his face strain against his skin.

But at this moment all that has ceased. All nations stared at the German, who was breathing heavily now. His head down, eyes closed, and brows creased.

The man took a deep breath and let it out with a heavy sigh. Raising his head, he stared at the occupants of the room with two pools of ocean water. When he finally spoke once again, his voice was calm, as though he had never yelled in the first place.

"Ve are getting novhere. The meeting is over for today." And with that he sat back down, his head in his hands.

The other nations began to leave, each grumbling about angry German's. After ten minutes, only about twenty of the nations remained in the room. Everyone was silently staring at Kat and Gilbert, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Ve…. So-you're a friend of Prussia?" The Italian asked, breaking the silence.

Smiling, Kat turned to the small, smiling man. "Yes, we are very good friends."

"You mean best friends, Rina." Gilbert corrected.

"Of course, Bert."

"Rina? Bert? What kind of names are those? And I thought you couldn't remember anything?" Asked Alfred, who was very much confused.

"What do you mean she can't remember?" Prussia asked, bewildered.

"When I saw Gilbert, some of my memories resurfaced. I don't remember everything, but I do remember spending time with Bert." Kat replied.

"Wait. What do you mean you don't remember? Rina?" The Prussian was becoming more and more confused.

"A week ago, we found your friend in America's living room. She had no memories of how she got there, or who she was." Arthur answered Gilbert, and then trained his eyes on Kat. "I never would have guessed that you were a nation."

"I'm not." Kat said as Gilbert shouted "She's not!"

"So, if you're not a nation, then what are you?" asked a small Japanese man.

"A Guardian." The two answered together.

"Vhat?" The German looked up at his brother in confusion.

Both Gilbert and Kat glanced at each other, before simultaneously sighing. "What would it hurt to tell them?" Gilbert pressed Kat.

"I suppose, but there is a reason they don't know." Kat squinted her eyes, looking over every nation in turn.

"Yeah, but has that ever helped them. Besides, _**it**_ is in _**his**_ lands now." Gilbert countered with a nod in Germany's direction.

The two watched as the other occupants became more and more confused with each statement. No one spoke, in hopes that both would explain.

After what felt like hours of silence, Kat sighed then began to explain. "Long ago, before even the first nation came about, there was a war between the immortals. They fought against the god of darkness, to protect Earth. The god of darkness wanted to destroy the goddess of the earth in order to take control of the earth and expand his dominion.

After many deaths, the immortals were able to defeat the Dark lord. They sealed him in a realm apart from this one. At the same time, they created an alternate dimension in which the Gods could live in safety. They placed an emergency gateway to this dimension somewhere on Earth.

But the Dark lord found a way to get around the seal, by possessing humans. He used the humans to spread corruption in the world as he search for the gateway. The immortal saw this and decided to lock the gateway. They created a key, the only one able to open the gateway.

To stop the corruption from taking over the world, they created nations. The nations would govern over eachother and their people. They would battle the evil of mankind for the immortals.

To protect the key, the immortals made him into a nation, then gave humans special powers that abled them to protect nations. These protectors were called Guardians. It was set up so that a Guardian would protect one nation until death, but a nation could have many Guardians.

But the system was slightly flawed.

When a Guardian first dies, the next Guardian may take days, or years, before showing up. This makes nation vulnerable to the Darkness. We can see examples of this by simply looking at each nation's darkest hours.

The reason nations don't know about their Guardians is because they'll become weak. They would see no need to fight any battles, assuming that their Guardian would do it all for them. I have seen this happen with my very eyes." Kat sat back while she let her explanation sink in.

"So…You are…Mein bruders, Guardian?" The German slowly asked.

"Ja." The two said in unison.

"And _**it**_ is…?" Arthur trailed off.

"The gateway, yes." Kat finished.

"It used to be on my lands." Gilbert continued. "But since my abolishment, the gateway is now on Ludwig's lands."

All eyes turned to the German, whose eyes were unfocused in thought. When they did focus, his eyes landed on Kat.

"So, vhat does this mean for me?" He asked her.

Kat was silent for a little while before answering. "It means you will be a target. Unless they already know that you're not the key. Then you have nothing to worry about." Then she addressed the entire room. "If fact any nation with a dark past is probably safe." At that many shoulders slumped in relief.

As the information sunk in, silence fell on the room. Then Alfred looked directly at Kat. "So, do you know who the key is?"

Kat looked at Gilbert, who nodded his head, then raised her hand. A beam of light burst from her palm. When it hit the ceiling, it broke apart, raining little bits of light over the whole room. Everyone stared at her. She shrugged at them.

"The room is now secure. But, yes I do know who the key is. He is in this room as we speak." At this everyone began to fidget and look at one another.

"Ve…Who is the key Mrs. Kat?" Asked the Italian, whose eyes were now open to show a pair of warm, amber orbs.

Kat contemplated how she would answer, when Gilbert put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. "The key is…Gilbert."

Everyone's eyes became the size of saucers as they stared at the ex-nation. Ludwig was the first to snap out of his shocked induced trance. He stood up and walked to his brother, where he shocked everyone by embracing him.

This seemed to strike a chord in everyone as they all shifted in their seats.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had started to leave. Gilbert, Ludwig, and their Italian and Japanese friend were going with Alfred, Arthur, and Kat, back to the Americans house.

Each was given their own room, and everyone turned in for the night after a pasta dinner.

A few hours of tossing and turning, Kat left her room, and entered Gilbert's. As she lay next to him, he turned to face her.

They both stared at eachother before Gilbert put his arms around her, pulling her close. "I missed you Rina." He whispered into her hair.

"Missed you too, Bert." She whispered, snuggling close.

Both were asleep in seconds.

**A/N: Its done, finally. I actually liked this one. Except it kinda fizzled at the end. But other than that, I say it was pretty good. But what do I know. **

**Reviews:**

**None _sad face:(_**

**Word Count: 1,355 (Whoo! Second longest)**

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
